


To the Best Man in the Room, I Love You

by joles



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Relationship, First Promare Fic, Fluff, Gueira is a moron, I just needed an excuse to write about my boys, I love promare, M/M, Meis curses a lot he is stressed okay, Post Movie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joles/pseuds/joles
Summary: Gueira, after two years of dating Meis, decides he wants to marry him. This is how he does it.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	To the Best Man in the Room, I Love You

Love. A four letter word used to describe a heavy increase in testosterone that causes attraction, tenderness and a burning passion that ceases to die. As a Burnish, that shouldn’t have been an issue. They thrived off of the feeling, the relentless amount of heat that would set more than their souls ablaze. But now, most of it is gone, reduced to a mere flicker in their hearts. Of course, they were still powerful, their bodies eternal still, but it wasn’t the same. The soothing voice they once called a friend had returned home now and was replaced by their own somber thoughts.

Those thoughts clouded many of the Burnish people, almost feeling empty now that the danger, the risk, the overwhelming fear and ire they had when the government was after them was gone. Alas, the only thing they could really do was move forward and hope for a better tomorrow. Overall, life did get better, a new city was created, with Lio Fotia at the top and his generals, Meis and Gueira, right by his side, as well as his new loving partner, Galo Thymos. After about four years of reconstruction, facing all the trials and tribulation that human-Burnish relationships had to offer, Lio and Galo decided to finally tie the knot. 

Gueira and Meis watched their boss from the background during those four years. Seeing him at peace with himself and the world around him put them both at ease. With life finally on their side, they were able to look forward to the most important part of their lives. Each other. The two had only been together for half the time Galo and Lio have. Regardless, their love was unbreakable. Meis was Gueira’s sedimentary rock, an anchor that grounded him in place even when his life seemed to be ending right then and there. When he was not looking to his boss, he looked to Meis to guide him. Knowing that he could never go through this life alone. Nor could he get ready for a wedding alone. 

“What the fuck are you wearing?” A smooth, deep voice came from behind him, filled with mild annoyance. 

“Clothes, why?” Gueira was used to this by now, for Meis took pride in being presentable and had always expected Gueira to do the same. The red haired male looked back at his boyfriend, biting the inside of his cheek to make sure his jaw wouldn’t drop to the floor right then and there. 

To say that Meis looked handsome would be an understatement, in fact, there were no words to really describe how gorgeous Meis looked in that suit. Bubblegum pink vest with delicate patterns, the little bow tie, not to mention the makeup that took up most of Meis’s time. Eyes painted with dark eyeshadow glared down upon the other. It was nearly impossible to come up with a reasonable response at that moment; Gueira’s mind was coming to an absolute blank. Meis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, pointing at Gueira’s attire, a simple red shirt and his trademark black leather pants that were decorated with many belts. 

“I don’t see what’s wrong with—” 

“We are going to a wedding, Gueira, a fucking wedding, and you think walking in like that is a good idea?” Meis placed his hands on his hips, leaning forward and sending to him a powerful silent message. One that was easily received by Gueira, who stood up with a groan and dragged himself over to his boyfriend. Before he knew it he was grabbed by the collar and was suddenly at eye level with Meis. Another silent message. Ah, he would have to be dressed like a little kid now huh? 

Gueira was dragged back into the room they shared and shoved on the bed. Of course, Gueira had the perfect response to that. 

“Hey now, don’t we have a wedding to go to— mMPH!” A pillow to the face stopped him from taking another breath. Looks like he really wasn’t in the mood for his stupid antics. 

“We do, which is why I have to dress you now, you fucking idiot.” Meis sent him another glare, but it was softer this time. Part of the previous comment had gotten to him. After Meis had managed to sit Gueira down long enough to put makeup on him and dress him in something more suitable for the occasion, they were ready to go see their boss get hitched. 

——

“You alright boss?” Meis looked down at Lio, who hadn’t grown an inch since they had defeated Kray Foresight. Lio looked up at him and gave him a curt nod, as the master of ceremonies, Aina, began to announce the second groom of the day. Two white doors opened to reveal three men. Gueira, now properly dressed in a white button down and blazer with a considerably large amount of colors that had nothing to do with one another whatsoever, was on Lio’s left. Meis, obviously the more rational and presentable of the two, was on his right. They had rehearsed this moment about twenty times, yet Gueira could not keep his whimpers and sobs quiet. 

He swore on his life that he wouldn’t cry while the vows were being said. Gueira, afterall, was a man, and he could take it. But he was wrong; his heart couldn’t take it, especially since he himself wanted to say something like that to the man standing next to him. Said man hit him upside the head to put him back in shape. 

“Don’t ruin your fucking makeup.” Meis hissed under his breath. Meis usually wouldn’t curse this much unless he was under a lot of pressure. Gueira, thankfully, stayed still and quiet during the rest of the wedding. He took a few small glances at Meis and then back at the soon-to-be husbands. At that moment, his right pocket started to burn. Not literally of course, but the sensation grew the more he thought about said pocket. Fingers intertwining with his interrupted his thoughts and he realized what had happened. Shit. He had missed the “I Do’s”. To compensate, he raised their intertwined hands in the air and began to cheer. The celebration was short lived, however, since they both accidentally shot a small passionate ball of fire into the ceiling and set off the fire alarm. 

Lio and Galo were rushed out of the banquet hall and everyone followed suit. Thankfully no one had gotten too wet from the sprinklers. Lio had a few choice words for the two after that fiasco, but dismissed the situation with a small forgiving smile. He was a husband now, afterall, and he had other things to worry about. 

The reception was held in another banquet hall, in the eastern part of Lio’s city. The old chandeliers lit by colorful Burnish fire created an intimate and nostalgic atmosphere that only made Gueira’s right pocket burn even more. Aina introduced the newlyweds and then it was their turn. Everything was going in slow motion. People cheering and calling out to them as they walked to their table, Meis smiling at him as they walked. Oh, how he lived for that smile, he had fought for it for so long. It was a miracle and a curse that they had only been dating for two years. In the beginning, Gueira was too afraid to open up about those feelings. The desire to protect that love he has for Meis and to protect Meis himself festered in the deepest caverns of his heart. 

If they hadn’t been on the run at that time, trying to smuggle others to safety, constantly putting their lives on the line and being so close to capture, thinking for sure that he would never see Meis or his boss again— he would have gotten on one knee already. But now wasn’t the time to be looking back, he had to look ahead to a future that he had been planning for quite some time. He prayed to whatever deities that watched them from above that Meis was a part of this future. 

Meis and Gueira were seated to the right of the new couple, who were way too busy giving each other small kisses to notice that Meis was walking to the middle of the dance floor and clearing his throat. Gueira balled up a napkin and threw it at Galo, ignoring their irritated looks, he snapped and pointed at Meis, who was waiting patiently. 

Meis seemed to get a little shy all of a sudden, pulling at his bow tie and swallowing harshly where he stood. His eyes met Gueira’s, if only for a second, before fading away to his voice filling the whole room.

“Of all things to happen, I never expected it to be you two. Hey, I’m being honest, no need to look at me like that boss!” Meis chuckled a little at his own joke and continued. Gueira had heard this speech a thousand times, making Meis change the littlest details just so he could hear his voice again.  
“It’s no surprise to me that we got this far with Lio, he truly has the biggest heart in the room. It beats for all of us, and that is more admirable than even the biggest flare I could make. Of course, we had some help, and I can’t ignore the fact that Galo is three times Lio’s size. You two fit each other, in more ways than one.” Lio rose a brow at the sudden shift in tone, Gueira helped write this part of the speech. He bit his lip to keep himself from laughing before it was even spoken. 

“Other than physically being capable enough for one another, Lio has the mental capacity to handle...an idiot. Might make Lio feel a bit better if he ever has a dull moment.” Gueira looked over to the two, Galo mocked offense while Lio was trying not to snort. Gueira noticed Meis’s shoulders relax after he registered their reactions. Ha. I told you so. Gueira leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. 

“But, in all seriousness, congratulations. You two really know how to make dreams become reality. I hope you two last long into old age and that we can all keep this fire burning. Galo,” Meis’s face darkened a little; it was enough to make Gueira shudder in his seat. “I trust you. Don’t mess this up. Or else—” The hand that wasn’t holding the microphone was engulfed in a bright blue flame. Gueira told him not to do that, for Lio could handle himself better than Meis and Gueira combined. Gueira stood up and tapped his shoulder, silently asking for the mic and ushering him back to the table. Meis must have accidentally pissed himself off, so now Gueira had to deliver his totally well written speech with caution. 

“Don’t worry about him, if anything happens, I’m sure Lio would burn down your ass before we would even find out about it.” The comment earned a small bout of laughter and applause. He bowed a little and waved his hand for the spectators to quiet down so he could keep talking. “Anyways, I’m going to skip all the gushy stuff and head straight into giving advice.” He felt a pair of eyes burning into his back but for his own sake he decided not to turn around. 

“So! Assuming that Lio tops, always make sure you use a lot of lube, boss—” Galo’s face paled and turned bright red within seconds, while Lio looked like he was going to evaporate out of existence. Gueira smirked and continued his speech casually. “Wouldn’t want to do it raw with a man of that size, y’know?” While Gueira often talked about these obscene things on more than one occasion, he actually had no idea what he was talking about. He just hoped it made sense somewhere. 

Most of his speech was an assortment of miscellaneous Google searches and terrible jokes that even made him want to cringe. He looked around to see how the audience was doing. The rescue squad looked like they wanted to leave, along with the sea of disgusted faces, however, there were others with the same sense of humor. His eyes landed on the table he was most familiar with and his life flashed before his eyes. 

There sat Meis, in all his glory, staring down Gueira with a look so cold that none of the containment units, frosted bullets, or any sub-zero temperature could compare to. He opened his mouth to say one last thing, but Meis slamming his hand on the table and marching over to him put his speech to an end. The microphone was ripped out of his hands and he was literally dragged to the table, shoved in his seat, and sentenced to silence until after the meals had been distributed. 

Eating went fairly well. With enough gentle nudges and small hand kisses, Gueira was able to get off with a really harsh warning. Gueira smiled at him and wiggled his brows, that always made the other laugh. 

A balled napkin hit his head, and right before Gueira turned to snap at the perpetrator, Galo and Lio made hand signals. He was supposed to do something, wasn’t he? But what? He hasn’t been given any real direct orders for a good while, god knows what they— OH. Gueira nodded in understanding and gave them two thumbs up. Alright. This had to go smoothly or else Gueira would live the rest of his life as a complete and total fool. Not that he wasn’t one already.  
——  
six months prior  
——

“So, you’re asking to propose during our wedding.” Lio looked at his general with a raised brow. Lio took up most of the space on the couch, with Galo sitting with his legs closed right beside him. The blue haired man looked way too happy like that. 

“You got it boss. I’m still working on getting a ring, but I couldn’t think of a better time to do it. While we are celebrating you and your love, I thought...maybe I could also...you know.” Gueira didn’t mind being vulnerable around his boss, it was the gigantic ball of sunshine that still made him uncomfortable. Lio seemed to have read his mind. 

“He’s not going anywhere, Gueira.” Gueira sighed and ran a hand through his hair, mumbling the rest. 

“We could celebrate the union of you two and, hopefully, the upcoming union of us as well.” Lio moved his head from his hand and eyed Gueira like it was some kind of interrogation. Maybe this was a bad idea, proposing on a day that wasn’t about himself did seem a little far fetched. 

“Alright, how would you like to do it—?” Before Gueira could thank his boss, Galo spoke up for the first time that afternoon. 

“Oh! How about when I throw the flowers—” Galo started. 

Lio interjected, “You are not throwing flowers.”

“I will throw the flowers,” He smiled, “Maybe I can hand it to Meis and then you’ll pop down right then and there.”

Oh shit. He didn’t think they’d be able to plan it all out in a number of seconds. He thought maybe he would have enough time to get the ring. As per usual, Lio seemed to know what was on his dear general’s mind. 

“We could help you with the ring, I’m sure we have some money left over.” Lio was about to stand up and check, but Gueira stopped him. 

“No. Don’t worry about it boss, I’ve been working a few jobs around the place and cashing in on a few favors. Really, there’s no need.” 

“You’re not just my general, Gueira, you’re my friend, and one of my most loyal at that, it’s the least I could do.”

“Focus on getting married, ok? I just came here for approval.” Gueira rose and put on his jacket, hoping to quickly leave before Lio got any more ideas. Lio crossed his arms in protest and gave him a look, and while it did startle him a bit, he casually waved and dismissed himself. 

“Not going to work on me this time, Lio.”

——  
the present  
——

“Boss.” Lio looked at him with his usual stoic expression, humming in response. “You don’t happen to have a garter under there do you? Don’t weddings usually have some kind of to—” A sharp pain, Meis’s boot, shattered his shin, causing Gueira to make a very disturbing guttural noise and clutch his leg in pain. That, in turn, just caused a chain reaction of painful events; he hit his knee on a table, then his head, and then went limp for about two seconds before popping right back up. This was just a minor setback, though the painful bruises that’ll form tomorrow will either be a reminder of his greatest victory or his worst loss. 

“Y-you,” He wheezed, “You never answered my question...” Galo stood up and excitedly explained the next event. 

“Okay everyone! Gather ‘round, it’s time for me to throw the bouquet!” Anyone and everyone who was single at the wedding gathered and waited in anticipation. Meis got up as well, hoping to bring Gueira with him. However, he feigned fatigue and said he would sit this one out. The disappointment on Meis’s face made him want to spring into action right then and there. But he couldn’t keep Galo waiting. He settled for an apologetic smile and watched Meis gracefully make his way to the crowd. 

Galo looked Gueira in the eye and winked. Lio nodded to Galo and waited for him to start. Galo pretended he was going to toss the flowers three times, making many twitch excitedly and jump prematurely. Gueira snorted when Meis raised his arms up, only for nothing to happen. He slid his hand in his right pocket and discreetly pulled out a small velvet box containing all his love. It was almost his time to shine. Galo raised it for one last time, turned on his heels and gently handed it to Meis. 

The blue haired man did not know what to make of the delicate flowers in his hands. Even the people who gathered around him began to question him, usually this meant that he would be the next to get married. But he wasn’t getting married. His brows furrowed in thought, for as much as he wanted to keep the bouquet, he felt bad that no one else had gotten the chance to catch it. Meis was about to hand it back to Galo until a loud crash and a thud made everyone freeze.

There was Gueira, one leg extended in front of him, while the other was behind him, keeping him from falling on his ass. Meis looked at the chairs he had toppled over to get to him, then back at Gueira. After observing him for a good minute and a half, he finally noticed a small box in Gueira’s hand. A black ring with a small blue gem was inside. Meis eyes widened in disbelief. His heart burst open, overflowing with love, and it took every fiber of his being working to not start crying right then and there. 

Gueira swallowed and pulled nervously at his collar. “Meis, I— look, you—” Gueira was blanking out again. All these eyes on him made all the poetic words he wanted to say melt into a jumbled mess. “Will you be my… uh… fuck… marry me? Please?” Gueira gulped. He had embarrassed Meis hadn’t he? Gueira was already planning out some form of apology. 

“Yes.” It was quiet, not loud enough for most to hear, but Gueira heard it loud and clear. Meis grabbed his collar and pulled Gueira off his feet and into a loving kiss. In the excitement of it all, Meis picked Gueira up and began to place small kisses full of love all over his face. This is not something they do often, but Gueira would rather die than complain about the sudden assault of affection. Lio, all of a sudden gaining an outside voice, began to cheer for his generals. Galo jumped at the sudden noise his husband was making. That would be something to get used to. 

Meis looked warmly at Gueira and placed him down gently. “So this is what you’ve been hiding from me. And here I thought you were just messing with me.” 

“Well, messing with you was a part of the fun, babe. Can I put the ring on now?” Meis gave him his hand and looked away, for now the tears were falling. Over fifty dollars of makeup was lost. Meis would be terribly mad about it later. Gueira put the ring on and brought his hand up to kiss each of his knuckles. Gueira couldn’t have picked a finer man to be his fiancè. 

Aina walked ahead of them, making sure to congratulate the two before announcing the last part of the wedding. 

“Alright, make way for the grooms! It’s time for them to dance!” Lio and Galo walked up to Meis and Gueira and stopped them before they could sit down. 

“There was a reason why I wanted to do this before Galo and I danced.” Meis and Gueira tilted their heads and hummed in unison. Lio and Galo got into position and then they got the message. Of course, Lio had to have done something for them. They were not just his generals, they were his best friends. And so they danced. While Lio and Galo actually had a number to go off of, Meis and Gueira were stuck to swaying to the music, completely enamored by one another. 

“Gueira.” 

“Yeah, Meis?”

“I love you.”

Gueira couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “I know you do, Meis. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first ever fic and I have never been more nervous in my LIFE. But, please tell me what you guys think of it!! I will post more soon. Will I post the Galo/Lio wedding? I have no idea.
> 
> Edited by : hanayanaa


End file.
